Late Night Scotch
by midsummerwriter
Summary: The night after Tractor Man. possible spoilers* Very Mature.


_Lie to Me isn't mine. Probably a good thing....This is my first attempt at fanfic in 4-5 years..can't remember...Be gentle...or don't. Un-betaed, so any mistakes are there. I might have a follow up to this, possibly a multi-chap that will lighten up...but don't hold your breath....it took me years to start writting again and months to get this out._

Late Night Scotch.

Loker had long since gone for the night, leaving Gillian and Cal alone in his office finishing off the bottle of scotch they had opened, new, only a few hours before.

Gillian stared down at her glass trying to decide if it was half empty or half full. She went with half empty to go with the mood she was in. There had been a small bit of levity, after Cal had gone out and talked the farmer out of his tractor, when the teacher had kissed Loker in the middle of the Lightman Group's foyer but it was gone now. It was now replaced with the anger she had felt when Cal had gone out and could have blown himself and the two block radius of the bomb up.

She'd been intensely relieved when the tractor turned out to not be a bomb, she could almost taste it still, but she was angry with Cal for putting himself in that kind of danger. And it wasn't the first time in the last month either. She wondered if he was somehow the luckiest man alive.

She clenched her jaw for a second, knowing he would see it even if he was drunk, then took a deep breath and finished the ember liquid in her glass. She knew there was nothing she could do that would make him stop being who he was, she also knew he knew what his risk taking did to her. She didn't feel like arguing about it. Life was too short to be pissed off all the time.

She stood up and set her glass down on the desk that separated them, she could feel his eyes on her as she turned around and walked to his couch. She kicked off her black high heals on the way, not caring where they landed. She sat sideways on the far end facing him. She brought her feet up, careful not to flash him as she did so and placed her elbow on the back of the couch then rested her head on her hand.

Cal swirled the scotch around in his glass, he looked contemplative. He stood up finally and moved around his desk. He stood next to the couch, by the middle and waited until she moved her feet before sitting down. She was scrunched up for a moment, wondering if he was going to let her stay that way when he grabbed her feet with his free hand and placed them in his lap.

He continued to sip his drink as he massaged her feet. She watched him trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. She knew he'd been the one to signal the death of a man earlier, it was one of the reasons he wanted to get blissfully drunk tonight. That had to weigh on the conscious.

It was funny, she thought, Emily had said she liked her father better when he was around her but she couldn't help but notice that Cal seemed to get into more trouble now that his ex was gone. She wondered about the psychology behind it but knew he would never openly talk about it with her so she would never truly understand why he insisted on acting so reckless.

She lifted her head off her hand and reached out to smooth the hair above Cal's temple. He didn't seem to notice her cool fingers on his skin as he sipped again. They were best friends, they hugged, kissed chastely, there was nothing intimate about this gesture. Not that she was planning it to be. She just wanted to offer the comfort she wanted in return.

She pushed his hand away with her feet and shifted so her legs were draped over his thighs almost sitting in his lap. She cradled his head in her right arm and gently pressed her lips to his temple. She knew if he wasn't interested he would protest, his body would react however she felt nothing but compliance. She also knew that if anyone where to walk by this would look like a compromising position but the lights where out in the rest of the Lightman Group building signalling everyone else had gone home.

Cal finished his scotch and placed the glass on the side table, pulling out of her embrace for a moment to do so, and then he tucked his left arm between the couch and her side, pulling her closer to him, farther into his lap. She let him. His now free hand came up and cupped her head, bringing her close enough for him to kiss the side of her head.

"It was stupid Cal." She said, her voice was gravely from the scotch and hours of disuse. They'd stopped talking a short time after Loker had left. With the alcohol sitting squarely in her belly she only now felt she could express her thoughts. As Cal nodded, she knew he felt so as well. She moved to kiss his head again but he turned to face her at the same time and she ended up kissing the corner of his lips.

A flicker of arousal hit her which surprised her, considering the amount of alcohol she'd consumed normally would have left her numb, but she didn't have much time to analyze her body's reaction before Cal's lips were pressed to hers fully and intentionally. She opened her mouth to his insistent tongue, enjoying the heady taste of him and the scotch they drank. The burn of alcohol was quickly replaced with the exquisite burn of arousal.

His hand grabbed the back of her deep purple dress holding her flush against him while his other hand slid up her thigh under the hem of her dress. His hand paused when it reached the lace of her panties, his finger tips brushing over the fabric before he slid his hand down to cup her bottom.

They shifted easily, Cal pressing her down on her back, a knee wedged between her thighs. The hem of her dress cut painfully into her thigh, she broke the kiss to gasp but Cal didn't seem to notice. He began to kiss her neck while his hand roughly pushed her dress up to free his hand and give him more room to fit between her legs. She gasped again when Cal's mouth hit that spot on her neck that seemed directly connected to her center. Her hands went to hold his head, letting him know she liked it by thrusting her lower half up to him.

She felt him unzip her dress before he tugged the shoulder aside and began to suck on the flesh he exposed. She shimmied free of the top of her dress, leaving it to pool around her hips and freeing her hands so she could reach his belt.

Gillian had a moment after she freed Cal from his trousers, he had her panties pushed aside, and he hadn't entered her body yet, where she wondered if this was such a good idea. Her body hummed, her heart pounded in her chest, her mind still clouded with alcohol. Cal couldn't have been aware of her hesitation and she made no move to inform him.

Her mouth opened in a silent 'O' as Cal thrust up into her wanting body. The fabric of her panties and dress added more stimulation to her overly sensitive body, heightening her arousal. She'd never had sex almost fully clothed before. She'd never had sex in a mostly public place before. Her body was on fire, her climax was rushing towards her. Cal thrust again, his mouth latching to her neck. She moaned loud.

"Hmm, yes Luv." Cal murmured against her shoulder. His hand slid down between their bodies, his thick rough thumb brushed the nub at the top of her opening. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked her hips with him, pressing herself as tightly to his hand as she could get.

She could feel his movements getting more erratic, he was getting closer to his own release. His thumb circled her again he pulled almost completely out of her then thrust back in, flicking the little bud at the same time.

"Oh!" her eyes flew open as her orgasm hit her. "Oh my G-!" she breathed out unable to speak. Her body shook, her legs felt like jell-o but he wasn't finished yet and each movement brought on more tiny flutters.

She moaned again and then again as Cal thrust more forcefully into her. He curled one arm up around her shoulders, anchoring himself to her. His other hand came down to cup her ass and he began to thrust hard. Harder than he had before. Harder than Alec had ever. It was so primal, and with her body still rippling from her orgasm it was amazing. She clawed at his shoulders, his back and bit down hard on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell…" he grunted and his body stiffened. She felt him pulse inside her. He thrust up a few more times then slid out of her body. He flopped to the side, panting heavily. She was panting too. She was also almost falling off the edge of the couch.

"Cal?" she whispered, pushing at him. He hmmmed, his eyes closed. She sighed, he had fallen asleep. She carefully extracted herself, trying not to wake him.

Gillian wasn't sure with the fuzziness of the alcohol gone that she wanted to face Cal, now. She slid her arms through the armholes of her dress and somewhat awkwardly zipped her dress then righted her panties. She stood and the hem of her dress fell in place.

She glanced back at Cal as she slipped her shoes on. He looked peaceful, cute even with his mouth open ever so slightly, snoring softly. She wondered if he was going to remember what they had done in the morning. She wondered if he was going to regret it if he did. Making the decision easier for him, she carefully redressed him. She took his glass from the table and placed it back on his desk then picked up hers, erasing all evidence she was even there.

She grabbed her coat and purse from her office and left the building. She was halfway home when her cell phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat thinking it was Cal and he was going to be angry that she left. The ID said Emily.

"Hello, Emily." She tried to sound tired. She thought she did. She was.

"Gillian, have you seen my Dad? He's not answering his phone." She didn't sound too worried. Emily had to be used to her father working late.

Gillian rounded the block to her apartment.

"He was asleep on his couch when I left the office. He had a rough day."


End file.
